Past that haunts us
by The Resurector of fallen
Summary: 2 years after he left Kadic Odd is faced with the serious trouble. His family is kidnapped by Man in black and his father is in coma after one of them nearly killed him. With the help of strange ally he needs to find a way to rescue them before they disappear forever. No Lyoko or the rest of the Warriors in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys here is third part of mini series. This story will be a little different than the others so I hope you enjoy it. .**

Blonde boy was walking around town looking for his sister. His name was Odd and his sister Mia called him to meet her as fast as possible.

While doing so Odd though about his friends that he left almost 2 years ago. After leaving Kadic, Odd went to United States to live with his family. He was now 16 years old, almost 17 and he changed a lot during that period.

"_Do you miss them?"_ voice asked him.

"_Yes, I do. Everyday since I left them"_ Odd answered.

"_I guess you will go back someday?" _

"_I don't know Franz. What if they don't want me anymore?"_

"_Son, you are their friend and you will always be no matter how long you were separated"_ Franz reassured him.

Franz was still with him during those 2 years and supported him on every step, every time he started to doubt himself. The two grew closer together and to Franz Odd became like a son that he never had. To Odd, Franz was like second father.

"_What do you think that Mia wanted to talk about so urgently?"_ Franz asked him.

Odd though about that _"I'm not sure, but she sounded like she was running away from someone. What do you think?"._

"_I think you are right. I heard cars driving by which means that she was on the street, but at the next moment it sounded like she got in alleyway and somebody followed her in there. Maybe she is in trouble"_ Franz told him.

"_I will call her and see if she is safe"._

Odd dialed her number and called. Suddenly sound of ringing phone coming from the alley he was passing by.

"_You don't think-"_ Franz asked him as Odd started to walk towards the source of the sound.

"_Dead end"_ Odd said as he got to the end of the alley and tried to find a phone. Then he noticed a jacket on the floor near the dumpster and picked it up.

"_Mia's jacket"_ Odd whispered and pulled out a phone from the pocket _"What happened here?"._

"_I don't know son, but it can't be good"_ Franz told him.

Odd's phone rang and he saw who called him. His youngest sister, Maya.

"Maya what's wrong?" Odd asked her because she was crying.

"Odd they are taking everyone" she whispered "Mom, dad and our sisters and-"

Gun shot was heard and she screamed.

"Who are they Maya? Who is kidnapping our sisters?" Odd asked her.

"I don't know, I don't know" she was really scared "They are wearing black suits and black sunglasses. Like people from that alien movie".

"Man in black?!" Odd was shocked.

"Mom told me to hide here but I don't think it will be long until they-" suddenly someone barged inside the room.

"Get over here you little brat!" someone shouted at her.

"NO!" she screamed.

"MAYA! MAYA! Talk to me!" Odd pleaded but connection was no more. His phone fell from his hand.

"_Tyron's man? What would they want from my family?"_ Odd asked.

"_I think it have nothing to do with your entire family?"_ Franz told him.

"_What is that suppose to mean?"_

"_I told you that your father was working on the Carthage alongside with me. You remember that?"_

Odd nodded _"Yes"._

"_Well, one of the unspoken rules was this. 'You can stay with me or you can leave in the body bag'. That is the only way you can leave"_ Franz explained.

"_But that happened almost 15 years ago. Why would he come after them now?"_

"_He never forgot who left, he gave them hope that they were finally free and boom he comes after them some time later. He came after me too"_ Franz finally explained.

Odd sighted _"What's going to happen to them?"_

"_He won't kill them that's for sure, but he isn't going to go easy on them either" _Franz told him.

"_But what about my father?"_

Franz was silent and Odd realized it.

"_Oh my god. That gun shot. You don't mean-"._

"_I'm sorry son"._

"_N-n-no"_ Odd shook his head _"I'm going there!"._

"_No Odd you can't go! They are probably still there! They will get you too!"_ Franz tried to stop him but Odd was already rushing there _"You are stubborn like a mule!"._

After 15 minutes Odd was finally home. Front door was busted open, furniture was all over the place and broken glass everywhere.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone?" Odd called for his family but there was no answer.

"_It looks like tornado went through this place"_ Franz noticed.

Odd walked inside living room and saw his father. Mike was laying on his side in pool of blood not moving at all.

"Dad?" Odd slowly approached him. He noticed that his father was somehow still breathing.

"Oh my god. Dad it's me Odd, I'm going to get help. You will be okay, you will-" he was unable to finish before someone rushed out from the closet and threw him aside. It was one of them. Man in black.

"They were right, you really did come" man said.

"Where are they?! What are you going to do to them?!" Odd asked him angrily.

Man raised his gun and pointed it at Odd "I guess it doesn't matter, right?".

Odd noticed vase next to him and picked it up.

"Damn you!" Odd shouted and threw vase at the man.

Gun fired but it missed.

"You little-" man said before Odd tackled him to the ground and dropped his gun.

Odd managed to punch him once but man blocked his second one and punched him back.

Odd tried to get to gun and use it but he was grabbed from behind and tossed on the wall. Than he got kicked in the face and fell to the ground.

Man walked to his gun and picked it up than walked towards Odd.

"You have spirit I will give you that" he kicked Odd in the ribs.

"But in the end it still doesn't matter" man said as he raised his gun.

Odd closed his eyes ready for what comes next, but it never happened.

Gun shot was heard but it wasn't Odd that got killed. Instead it was the Man in black.

Odd opened his eyes and saw someone enter living room with his gun ready. He noticed Odd and walked towards him.

"Who are you?" Odd asked him.

Man didn't answer. Instead he walked towards Odd and helped him up.

"No time to explain, we need to leave now" man said.

"But my dad. I can't leave him like this."

"I already called help, he will be okay" man reassured him.

"But-"

"There is no but. He will live belive me"

Odd nodded "I'm sorry dad".

Man helped Odd out of the house and to his car. He got in next and started the engine. They drove off.

Odd looked at his savior. He was man in his early 20s, had black as night hair and green eyes. He was wearing black shoes, black pants, red sweatshirt and black vest.

"Thank you" Odd told him "You save my life and I don't even know your name".

Man was silent for some time.

"Jason. Call me Jason" man finally answered.

**Well here is chapter 1. I think I did great job with it. Jason is one of the OC's in this story. Remember to R & R. Next part comes out tomorrow. Until than. Peace out.**


	2. Hideout

**Chapter 2 is up guys. Enjoy.**

Car stopped outside of warehouse and Jason stepped out. Odd wanted to follow him but had trouble getting out of the car.

"Here, let me help you" Jason told him as he opened the door.

Odd accepted his help "Thanks. It looks like that guy messed me up pretty bad".

"Considering that he was almost twice your size it doesn't surprise me".

Jason helped Odd get inside.

"What's this place?" Odd asked him.

"It's my hideout, my safe haven, my base of operations" Jason answered.

It wasn't bad looking place. It was still casual warehouse but by it's look Odd could tell that Jason had a lot work to make it like this. Main area was like living room. It had sofa, television and mini fridge. Room in the back was something between office and bedroom. Bathroom was next to it and kitchen was in the corner of the main are.

"Wow, this is impressive" Odd told him.

Jason looked around the room and smiled "I know. It took me some time to do this, but at the end I still did".

They walked towards sofa.

"Wait here, I'm going to get some medicine" Jason said and left the room.

Odd sat down and held his head in his hands.

"_How are you feeling son?_" Franz asked him.

"_If we don't count what happened today I'm totally fine_" Odd said but he flinched from the pain "_Okay, maybe my head hurts a little_".

"_I'm really sorry about your family_"

Odd sighted "_They are not dead yet so don't be sorry. But my father on the other hand- What if he didn't made it?"_

"_I don't know son. Maybe he did make it" _Franz reassured him_ "Only thing we can do now is to try to save your mom and sisters. And to hope that your dad made it"._

Jason walked inside the room.

"Here" Jason gave him some painkillers "I know it isn't god knows what but it will help you with the pain".

"Thank you. It will help" Odd thanked him and took them.

"Friend of mine called and told me that your father went to surgery" Jason informed him.

"What? Is he going to be okay?" Odd jumped on his feet and nearly fell. Jason grabbed him.

"Easy there. You need to rest. He told me that your father was in critical condition and he needed surgery as fast as possible. Chances are 50/50" Jason told him "I'm sorry".

Odd just sat there staring at the floor unable to say anything.

Jason paced around the room thinking about their next move.

"Can I go see him if he makes it?" Odd suddenly asked.

"Connor is going to call me if something happens. You will know about it as early as possible, I promise" Jason told him.

"Connor?"

"Oh right. Connor is that friend I mentioned. Don't worry Odd, you can trust him" Jason reassured him.

Odd simply nodded "What are we going to do now?".

"How about you get some sleep first?" Jason suggested "Than we will talk about what are we going to do. Deal?".

"Deal" Odd answered and rested his head on the pillow.

"I will stay awake and make us some dinner in the meantime so you don't need to be afraid. Sleep well" Jason told him.

"Okay" Odd mumbled and fell asleep.

Jason looked at him sadly "Poor kid, he's been through a lot today. He needs my help".

Than he walked to the table and placed his gun on it.

"What should I make him for diner?" he asked himself and walked towards the fridge "Hm, spaghetti and meatballs? This will do".

**This is it for this chapter. I know it's really short one but next ones will be longer. Until next time. Peace out.**


	3. Dream

**Chapter 3 is up. Enjoy.**

Odd woke up, but he wasn't in the warehouse. He was in his dorm room at Kadic.

"What- How?" Odd asked no one in particular.

"Good sleep buddy?" voice asked him.

Odd turned towards the source of voice "Ulrich?".

Ulrich turned and faced his friend. He was smiling at him.

"Don't worry Odd. It was just a bad dream".

"But- But- How is this possible?" Odd couldn't belive it.

Ulrich walked towards his friend and sat on his bed "Want to talk about it?".

"Sure" Odd nodded "I left you 2 years ago and now my family is in trouble. Man in black kidnapped them and I need to find a way to save them but I don't know how to do so. There is this Jason guy that helped me and he promised that he will find a way to save them".

Ulrich listened carefully and after Odd was finished he smiled at him.

"You got this good buddy, you got this" Ulrich reassured him "We all belive in you".

Odd now noticed that there were just two of them "Where are the others?".

"Close your eyes and you will find them" Ulrich told him and went quiet.

Odd did as he was told. But when he opened his eyes Ulrich wasn't with him.

"Ulrich?" he called for his friend but there was no response.

Odd got out of his room and now was in empty hallway.

"Where is everyone?" he asked himself.

There was no one to hear him. Place was abandoned.

"Ulrich? Aelita? Anyone?" Odd called for them but there was still no response.

He got out of the dorms and now was walking towards exit of the campus.

While he was walking there he immediately stopped in his tracks and his blood ran cold. Kadic students were kneeling down on both sides of the walkway not moving at all. It was obvious that they were dead.

"What happened here?" he asked shocked. Odd was pale.

He kept walking towards the exit trying not to look at students. It was unbelievable and unimaginable. All of them. Sissy, Herb, Theo, Laura, Jim, Rosa, Delmas. All of them.

When he was at the exit Odd saw made him fall on his knees. His friends were right in front of him in the same position like all the others.

"Oh my god" he whispered "N-n-no".

"You see what you did to us Odd?" voice asked him.

Odd turned around to the source of voice. He fell backwards and started to back away from it.

It was his friends but they weren't them exactly. They had mark of XANA in their eyes.

"Yes that's right. After you left us XANA got stronger and now he finally won" Jeremy told him "God how stupid we was to fight him. He opened our eyes. XANA gave us the strength to rule the world by his side".

Odd suddenly got mad and got back on his feet "This isn't going to work XANA and you know that. You almost tricked me once but you won't do it again".

Yumi now walked closer "Well looked at you. It looks like useless kid finally grew up".

"Cut the show" Odd taunted them "Come and get me than".

"Gladly" they said at the same time.

Fight was fast paced. Punches were thrown, blood was spilled. Odd managed to resist them and actually win.

"This is not possible" Yumi said.

"It actually is possible" Odd told her "Times are different now, I'm different now".

Suddenly footsteps were heard from behind him.

"Master" Yumi and others bowed.

Odd turned around and saw someone he expected the less to see.

"Jason?" Odd asked him as the young man looked at him. He had mark of XANA in his eyes as well.

Jason just looked at him before suddenly pulling out his gun and shooting Odd in the chest.

Odd fell to the ground holding his wound.

"Why?" he asked Jason barely breathing.

Man didn't answer at first.

"You were stupid to belive me" Jason told him before shooting him in the head.

Odd felt like he was in the free fall, falling forever.

"Odd, wake up" voice said.

It was voice that he missed the most. Cute, innocent, sweet, angelic voice.

"Aelita?" Odd called for her as he opened his eyes.

Aelita was kneeling next to him "Are you okay?".

Odd felt his throat getting sore "I- I-".

She hugged him "It's okay Odd, it's okay".

"No Princess, it's not okay" Odd could tears rolling down his cheeks "I should never leave. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

Aelita stopped hugging him and backed away.

Odd looked at her. She was same as before even after those 2 years. She didn't change a little bit.

He also looked at their surroundings. They were at the plain field underneath clear sky.

"Odd you have nothing to apologize for, you needed to leave and we understand" Aelita reassured him.

Suddenly cold wind started to blow and Odd fell to his knees. Dark clouds covered the sky.

Aelita knelt beside him "Odd look at me".

He couldn't do it.

She touched his face and lifted it to look in his eyes. Tears were flowing out of them.

"Stop crying Odd it doesn't suit you" she tried to cheer him up "Didn't you say that you were different now?".

Odd nodded and smiled.

She returned the smile "That's the spirit".

Aelita was just looking inside his eyes for some time before speaking again.

"We are waiting for you to come back Odd, never forget that. Return to us. Soon" she was quiet for few seconds than looked him sternly in the eyes "Wake up Odd".

"Princess-" Odd wasn't able to finish before she started to disappear. He reached for her but she was already gone.

"Aelita" he whispered before collapsing.

**Well this is it for this chapter. It may look like it's contradicting summary but I promise it's not. In next chapter I will focus on explaining few things. Until than, Peace out.**


	4. Bonds

**Going back on track with this chapter. Enjoy it.**

Odd slowly woke up. He noticed that his pillow was wet which means that he cried in his sleep.

He was still at the warehouse which was a relief to say the least.

"You okay?" Jason asked him.

Odd flinched and looked towards him and saw that he was standing by the table examining something.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked him but kept his distance.

Jason turned towards him and Odd got a chance to look in his eyes. No XANA sign.

"Stupid old me. It was just a dream" Odd told himself.

"I'm making plan to go and rescue your family" Jason told him.

Odd was surprised "You did that while I was asleep?".

Jason nodded "I needed to think of way to do so. Right? By the way, there is dinner waiting for you on that table".

Odd looked in that direction and saw that food was already served. He wanted to rush and eat all of it but was still hesitant. What if it was poisoned?

"Don't tell me you ain't hungry" Jason told him "I will be there in a second".

Odd nodded and slowly walked towards the table.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" Odd asked him.

"Sorry if you don't like it" Jason told him while walking towards the table "But it was the only thing I had in the fridge".

"This is awesome" Odd said while picking up fork and started to eat. He did it in his casual way, swallowing it to be exact. That was the only thing that didn't change during those two years.

Jason looked at him and smiled "You must be really hungry?".

Odd nodded.

The two sat in silence while eating. When they were done and Odd was the first one to speak.

"Jason, can I ask you a question?".

Jason nodded.

"Why are you doing all this?" Odd asked him.

"I don't know what are you talking about"

"You know. Saving my life back then, helping me get my family back. Why?".

Jason was silent at first and than sighted "Let's just say that I want to prevent what happened to me to happen to someone else".

Odd realized what he meant "They kidnapped your family too didn't they?".

He nodded sadly "There was nothing I could do to save them. They are lost forever. My father, my mother, my sister".

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked" Odd told him.

Jason sighted again "Don't worry about it. I never talked about it in years".

"When did it happen?"

"13 years ago. We were on vacation and were having fun. Sitting in a café and the next thing you know was van stopping by the walk way, man in black rushing out, grabbing whoever they could and taking them away. Dad told me to run and I did without turning back. I heard gun shot and I knew he was gone" Jason told him while looking at the table "I never tried to help them then and there because I got so scared. And now I never will get that chance. Do you now understand why I decided to help you?".

Odd nodded "Like you said. To stop it from happening to someone else".

"Yeah. It's also my way to redeem for what I did" Jason told him.

"What were they like?" Odd asked him after some time.

"Dad was true workaholic. He spent a lot of his time at the lab working with Tyron but he still managed to find time to spend time with us. We had some fights but our relationship was still great. Mom spent all of her time taking care of us. She was dream mother come true. We never fought because she hated shouting and never did so. And my sister" he said while smiling "I don't know what to say about her. She was awesome. Cute, sweet, caring. Angel in the human form to say the least".

Odd winced at that description because it reminded him of Aelita.

Jason noticed that "Odd? What is it?".

"Nothing. It's nothing. It just reminded me of someone".

Jason wanted to ask him about that but decided to let it slide.

"My family is great" Odd told him even tho Jason didn't ask "My parents were always so supportive. No matter what I did I could never get them mad. That didn't turn out to be good. My sisters on the other hand were biggest pains in the butt. Older ones used to lock me up in the closet almost every day. My younger sister was different. She was little angel and never did anything to hurt anyone. I was closer to her than to others".

"It sounds like you are happy to have them. No wonder you cried earlier" Jason noticed.

Odd winced "Well not exactly because of them".

Jason was confused "What do you mean?".

Odd was quiet and Jason knew he was struggling to tell him.

"Hey, you don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to".

Odd shook his head "It's okay. I'm going to tell you, just give me a second".

He sighted "It was dream about my friends. Or nightmare that is".

"Did they got kidnapped too?" Jason asked him.

"No, they are okay. Or at least they were when I left them?".

Jason waited for him to explain.

"Two years ago I went through a phase. I had some serious nightmares every night and it was like they were predicting something. Inside them my friend Yumi said that I could never take anything seriously, not even their cry for help and that hit me hard. Only my friend Ulrich knew about them and he told me to wait until I'm ready to tell them about it. There was this girl, Aelita. She found about them and decided to make me to tell them about it. We got into a fight and separated for a whole day. While I was alone it made me realize that Yumi was right. It was a moment I decided it was time for me to finally grow up. When I got back to the dorms I packed my stuff. Before I left I wrote them a letter and called Aelita to meet me at her old home. We had little conversation, made up and I got a chance to say goodbye. Than I left towards the airport". Odd explained.

"I'm confused. I understand that you wanted to grow up, but I don't understand why you needed to leave in order to do so" Jason told him.

"I know it doesn't make any sense but it was the only way I could do it. I had feeling that staying with them would be impossible after everything and would make it harder for me so I decided to leave and maybe come back later as a better person. I needed to stop being dumb little irresponsible kid that can't take things seriously and to finally grow up. Being here all alone made me what I am now".

Jason thought about that and nodded "I understand now. It was hard thing for you to do but it had to be done. You really are mature now I can tell".

"I really hope I am" Odd told him.

They sat in silence before Jason broke it.

"So, what were they like?" Jason asked him.

"I have our picture so I can tell you about them while you take a look at them and-" Odd started to look for the picture but it wasn't with him "Oh no no no no".

"What is it?"

"Picture. I can't find it and it was the only one with them I had with me. How could this happen?" Odd asked himself.

"This picture?" Jason asked him while pulling picture out of his pocket.

Odd's mouth fell in silent 'O' "How did you?".

Jason smiled "I picked it up when I got in your house to save you. It was on the floor and I figured it meant a lot to you so I picked it up".

"I- I don't know what to say" Odd said as tears started to appear in his eyes "Thank you".

Jason smiled at him "You are welcome".

Odd looked at the picture and smiled while wiping his tears away.

"So, are you going to tell me about them or not?" Jason asked him jokingly.

Odd smiled and nodded "Okay. So this guy on the left is my good buddy Ulrich. He always got my back and he is great guy for everything he does for all of us. Girl next to him is Yumi. She is also great person and she is also Ulrich's girlfriend. Both of them say that they are 'just good friends' but you know how it goes" he chuckled a little "Guy on the right is Jeremy a.k.a. mr Einstein. He is the brains of the group and always have answers for everything. Sometimes he is harsh towards his girlfriend but he doesn't mean it. He is great guy to say the least".

"I see you in the middle but who is the girl on your back?" Jason asked him.

Odd sighted "Her name is Aelita".

"Aelita? Is she that girl you called for in your sleep?"

"I called for her?"

Jason nodded "Only few times".

Odd went quiet.

"I'm kinda uncomfortable to ask you this Odd. What is she to you?" Jason asked him "I can see that you were really close but I wonder what's your story".

Odd thought about how to answer. 2 years ago he would simply say that they were just friends, but now.

"I'm not sure to be honest. We were best friends from the beginning and always had each others backs, but I'm not sure if there was something more. One person asked me the same question earlier. Answer is still the same. I couldn't do it to my friend, simply as that" Odd explained.

Jason nodded "Fair enough".

"I'm not sure if they want me back after everything" Odd told him.

Jason placed his hand on Odd's shoulder "If they are as good friends as you described they will welcome you back".

Odd simply nodded.

Jason stood up "Okay, now we need to focus on getting your family back. And I think I have plan that will work".

Odd stood next to him "I'm listening".

"So this is the plan-".

**This is it for this chapter. I know it's one day late and I apologize for that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. Peace out.**


	5. Getting ready

**Chapter 5 is up guys. Enjoy.**

Gun shots were heard throughout forest. Nearby people could think it was some hunter nearby. They were almost right. Odd was practicing using gun and he was almost ready to go out and hunt for the ones that took his family away.

Odd was rolled on the floor and shot from crouching position, than he jumped behind a tree and shot from behind cover. Bottle after bottle disappeared and now they were out. Odd was tired.

Meanwhile Jason was leaning against tree and looked at Odd while he was practicing and smiled. They were doing this for only 2 hours and Odd was already getting used to it.

"_He is a natural gunslinger" _Jason though for himself.

"Okay, launch break!" he shouted.

Odd walked towards him and sat down. Jason tossed him sandwich and sat across him.

"How are you doing so far Odd?" Jason asked him.

"This isn't nearly as difficult as I though it would be" he answered.

"Good to hear" Jason said and thought for a second "Do you think that you are ready?".

"I think I am. Actually, I know I am" Odd answered shortly.

Jason shook his head "Finish your sandwich and we can start with final stage of our training".

Odd nodded and continued with eating his meal.

When he was done Odd walked towards Jason and saw that he was holding 2 new guns.

"Jason I already have my gun. I don't need another" he told him.

"Give it to me" Jason requested while holding out his hand.

Odd did so and watched confused as Jason tossed it aside.

"Why did you tossed it over there-" Odd was unable to finish his sentence before he felt sharp pain going through his leg.

Odd grabbed his leg and looked up at Jason only to see his fist flying towards his face. He had no time to react and fist hit him hard enough to make him fall to his knees. Jason grabbed him by the collar and tossed him forward and his face hit the ground.

"Come on Odd, I know you can do better than that" Jason told him.

Odd was struggling to get up.

"_Just like my dream. I was so stupid to belive him" _he though for himself and glared at Jason.

"You are right, I can do better. Way better" Odd told him and sent his fist flying towards Jason's face with full force.

It was useless attempt. Jason grabbed it like it was nothing, twisted it a little and punched him back.

"This is your 'way better' Odd?" Jason taunted him.

Odd growled and launched himself at him but he tripped over Jason's foot and went straight to the ground. He turned on his back but Jason was already onto him pressing his knee against his chest making him unable to move.

"I'm disappointed in you Odd, you were promising one" Jason told him while pressing his gun at Odd's forehead.

"It ain't over yet!" Odd shouted and broke free. Than he tackled Jason and punched him few times straight in the face. Jason reacted fast and tossed Odd over himself and Odd was on the ground again. Jason walked towards him and stopped.

"What are you waiting for? Do it than!" Odd taunted him but Jason never pulled that trigger. Instead to Odd surprise he offered his hand to help Odd up.

"Come on, it's enough for today" Jason told him while he offering him his hand.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Odd asked him "Because it won't work".

Jason shook his head "No tricks Odd, I promise".

"How am I supposed to belive you after what happened?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Odd, not so much at least. This is just part of your training, belive me".

Odd still glared at him "So all of this was just a test, huh?"

"Listen, I wanted you to be ready to fight against Tyron's man if needed. And I know that you think that your gun will be enough but having it with yourself doesn't always mean victory. And getting overconfident can make it worse for yourself. What if one of them disarmed you and you are now in 3v1 fight, without any weapon and against man that are twice my size. What than? You will get beaten to death and left alone to die. Do you want that to happen? Do you?" Jason asked him.

Odd shook his head "No, I don't".

"Than let me help you Odd"

Odd though about that and finally took Jason's hand and got back on his feet.

"Sorry because how I acted towards you. I know that you do your best to help my family and you didn't deserve what I did earlier".

Jason smiled "None taken, don't worry about it".

He started to walk towards the car but stopped in his tracks.

"Actually, there is one more thing we need to practice" Jason told him.

"What is it?" Odd asked.

Jason gave him one of the two guns that were with him "Don't worry, it doesn't have any bullets. It's a special weapon that's loaded with electricity and can be used electric bullets instead and no, they can't really hurt you. We will use them now. Get ready and find cover".

Odd nodded and game of cat and mouse began.

Odd checked every corner of the room but couldn't find Jason. Until he got rammed from side.

"Gotcha. Boom and you are dead" Jason told him and ran away.

Odd growled while getting up.

Next round went in Odd's favour.

Final round was total victory for Odd. This time it was Jason that couldn't find him.

"Come on out wherever you are" Jason taunted before he felt short pain in his kneecaps and fell backwards.

Odd rushed towards him and pressed his gun at Jason's head.

"Look how tables have turned" he taunted.

Jason smiled "Okay, you got me this time".

They both got up.

"You really are natural with it, holding and shooting a gun" Jason praised him.

"I guess it's just how it is in our family. All of us used some kind of gun during our life and all of them were good at that" Odd responded "Even considering all this I still though that I wouldn't be able to shoot someone, ever".

"Relax Odd, you will be okay" Jason reassured him "You know what they say in America. There is first time for everything".

Odd simply nodded.

They stood there in silence for some time until Jason broke it.

"Are sure that you are ready to leave?" Jason finally asked him.

"Now I am. I need to go after after my family right away" Odd told him.

Jason nodded "Okay than, let's go. Just let me get you your gun back first".

He came back shortly "Now we are ready".

Than they started to walk towards the car.

**Well this is it for chapter 5. Late again I know and I'm sorry. I try to publish one chapter every day but sometimes I forget to upload it. Stupid and silly me. Anyways guys I wanted to hear your opinion about Jason so far. I'm really interested to hear what do you think since he is my first OC. Until next time. Peace out.**


	6. Search and Rescue part 1

**Chapter 6 is here. Enjoy.**

Jason and Odd were driving towards the one of the Tyron's safe houses. They were silent whole time.

"Are you sure they will be there?" Odd asked him.

Jason thought for few seconds "This one is the closest to the city. At least some of yours will be there".

"But what about the others? We can't allow Tyron to take the others".

"He isn't going to do so" Jason reassured him "We won't allow him".

Odd nodded "Right. We won't".

Silence was present again.

Jason tried to focus on the road and was thinking about what's about to happen.

Odd was thinking about the same thing. Especially about Mia and Maya. That phone calls from them was stuck in his head.

"_Odd, it's me. I need you to meet me as fast as possible. There is something important that I need to tell you and- Not now. Listen brother, I need to cut off now. Just come and meet me. And be careful" _Mia told him before connection was over. He couldn't stop thinking if she is alright.

"_Odd they are taking everyone. Mom, dad and our sisters and-. They are wearing black suits and black sunglasses. Like people from that alien movie. Mom told me to hide here but I don't think it will be long until they-. NO!" _He winced at that memory. Maya was the youngest one and she was princess of Della Robbia family, everybody loved her. She didn't deserve any of this.

"I hope they are alright" Odd thought for himself and stared out of the window.

Some time passed.

"Still with me Odd?" Jason asked him.

"Hm?" Odd said as he turned towards Jason "Yeah. Sorry, I just spaced out for some time".

Jason chuckled "I can see that. What's on your mind this time?".

"I was just thinking about my sisters, Mia and Maya" Odd answered and sighted "I can't stop thinking if things would have ended differently if I was there".

"It would. You would be captured too if that was the case" Jason told him "Don't beat yourself over things that were out of your control Odd. There is no way you could know that is going to happen. None of it is your fault".

Odd nodded "I know. But I still feel bad".

There was another thing on his mind "Jason?".

"Hm?"

"I know that your father worked for Tyron and that he probably told you a lot of stuff about him. But I doubt that he knew about all of Tyron's safe houses. Than how do you know about them?" Odd asked him.

"You are right, my father didn't know a lot about them" Jason told him "It was me that discovered them. You see, I was preparing for this chance for past 2 years and I had enough time do find enough information about those houses".

Odd was surprised "2 years? You prepared for this that long?".

Jason nodded "Yeah. And it will finally be over".

And than they went quiet again.

After nearly 30 minutes they were finally there. House was in sight.

"Now we need to be careful. If I know those guys as good as I think I do they will be setting patrols around the perimeter. I think I saw few of them over there" Jason told him and pointed towards the depths of the forest.

Odd noticed them too "That's not good. If we noticed them it's possible that they noticed us as well".

Jason nodded "You are right. Let's get going before they get here".

They started to make their way towards the house.

Jason was right. Patrols were present all over the property. They nearly got caught few times but after some time they were at the doorstep.

"This was almost too easy" Odd noticed.

"Yeah, I noticed it too but there is nothing else we can do besides to keep going forward" Jason told him as he placed his hand on door handle "Let's go".

Door opened and they stepped inside. It was quiet, really quiet.

"Something is wrong" Odd said.

"We had to be more careful. And now it looks like we fell into a trap" Jason told him and pulled his gun out "Get ready".

Odd did the same thing and they walked trough the house.

There was no one inside. Bottom floor was clear.

"Upstairs" Jason pointed upstairs "Cover me".

Odd nodded.

Stairs were clear.

Suddenly strange noice was heard from the room at the end of hallway.

Both of them pointed their weapons at the door and started walking towards it. Odd eavesdropped. It sounded like someone was trying to scream but had their mouth covered. Jason heard it too.

"Open it, I will cover you" Jason told him.

Odd nodded and did as he was told and opened it. What he saw there shocked him. It was Mia and she was tied to a chair and had her mouth covered.

"Mia" Odd said as he rushed towards her.

"Odd wait-" Jason tried to stop him but it was already to late.

One of them was hiding behind the door and grabbed Odd when he got inside. Than he pointed gun at Odd's head and turned towards Jason.

"Your turn cowboy" man told him "Drop it".

Jason looked at Odd and nodded slowly. Odd knew what he wanted for him to do and nodded back.

"Okay, okay" Jason told him while lowering his weapon and looked at Odd again.

Suddenly Odd elbowed man in the ribs making him drop him. Gun fired but it missed Odd's head. Second shot was fired and man fell on the floor.

"You okay Odd?" Jason asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Odd answered "Maybe is buzzing in my ears a little but besides that I'm okay".

"You really need to stop finding yourself in these situations. Once you want be so lucky" Jason told him while handing him his gun "Let's get your sister free and get out of here. Others will be here soon".

Odd nodded and rushed towards his sister to untie her.

"Mia are you okay?" Odd asked her when she was finally free.

"Yeah I'm okay. How did you find me?" she asked.

"Jason helped me" Odd told her and pointed towards him.

"This is sweet and all but we need to get the hell out of here. We can do introductions later" he told them "Are others here too?".

Mia shook her head "No. They separated us and took others elsewhere. I- I don't know where".

Suddenly front door busted open.

"We need to go now! We will figure it out later" Odd said.

Jason looked around the room "Trough the window!".

Odd picked up chair and tossed it at the window breaking it in the process.

"Let's go!".

They got outside and started running towards the car.

"They are getting away!" someone shouted after them and few gun shots were fired. They missed.

Jason jumped in driver seat while Odd and Mia jumped in back seats and they drove off.

Few shots were fired after them but without any effect.

Now away from property Odd sighted in relief "We actually made it, I can't belive it".

"I though that it was over. That I'm not going to see any of you ever again" Mia said while tears were starting to create in her eyes "I was so scared".

Odd hugged her "I would never allow it to happen Mia, you know that".

She nodded "Yeah I know that. Thank you".

"Don't worry about" he reassured her "What matters is that we managed to get you out of there. Isn't that right Jason?".

"Damn right it is" Jason answered, but in some strange way. Like he was in pain.

Odd noticed it and turned towards him. He saw that Jason was driving with one hand and holding his arm with other one.

"Oh my god Jason, you are hurt!" Odd said in horror.

Jason managed to smile "One of them got lucky. Isn't that funny?".

"Don't talk like that, you know it isn't" Odd shot back "Let Mia look at it, she knows a lot about first aid stuff. Right Mia?".

"That's right. Come on, let me see" she told him.

Jason shook his head and smiled again "Don't worry about me, it's just a scratch. We need to focus on getting others back".

"But we don't know where they took them" Mia told him.

"There is only one place left before the border" Jason told them "And I know exactly where it is".

**Well guys, this chapter is done. I really hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter comes out tomorrow. Until than, peace out.**


	7. Search and Rescue part 2

**Semi finale of this story is here guys. Enjoy.**

Trio was driving towards the next safe house for the past 5 hours.

Mia was sleeping in backseat next to Odd leaning against him.

Odd was awake and he looked at his sister "She is so tired. No wonder after what happened today". Than he looked towards Jason.

Jason was focused on the road. Some time after they escaped previous safe house Jason stopped the car and allowed Mia to patch his arm. It wasn't serious but she still bandaged it up just to be sure. Than they drove off.

"It's going to be harder than the last time, isn't it?" Odd asked him.

"Definitely. Last time we surprised them, now we won't be so lucky. Just hope we survive long enough" Jason answered.

"How are we going to get out of this in one piece?" Odd asked him.

Jason sighted "I don't know but we will".

Mia woke up shortly after and yawned "Are we there yet?".

Odd shook his head "Not yet. Maybe another 30 minutes or so. Try to rest while you can".

"I can't anymore. To nervous I guess".

Odd looked at her sadly "Sorry for getting you into this Mia".

"It's okay Odd, I got involved the moment those people took our family away. It's not your fault" she reassured him.

"She is right Odd. None of this is on you" Jason supported him.

Odd sighted "Yeah, maybe".

Mia and Jason exchanged looks.

"Odd told me that he went trough a phase two years ago. How was it?" Jason asked her after some time in order to change the topic.

Odd decided to stay out of it.

She thought about it "It was strange. One day she just came to our front door without any explanation and said that he won't be heading back to Kadic for some time saying that he needed to stay away from there. For the first few weeks he stayed inside his room all day every day. Mom was worried if he got involved with some bad people but he reassured her that was not the case".

Jason was surprised "Few weeks? What was he doing in his room all that time?".

"He was reading a lot. And I mean a lot. Books about psychology and others about similar concept. Even us never read some of them but he did managed to read all of them in just of few weeks" Mia explained.

Jason was speechless.

"Some time later he finally decided to leave his room and spend time with us. But he wasn't the same Odd that we all knew. He was making less jokes than ever, when he spoke it was like grown man was talking. It was like he matured faster than anyone any of us knew. When we asked him what happened he just told us that it was what needed do happen regardless of what any of us think. None of us knew what to say to him. After few months he got out of the house for the first time. But that didn't help. He was walking around the town not talking to anyone, like he was alone in the world. People asked us if he was sick or anything but we didn't know the answer. Some time later rumors started spreading. Some people were saying that he is using drugs, others that he joined some cult while third ones said that he was just insane. And Odd heard about them. One day he decided to face the ones that started those rumors and point out few things. After that day rumors stopped. People started to look at him in different way, they admired him. They admired his maturity. Few months ago he stopped with his lone wolf agenda and decided to make some friends. He started going out again, staying at friends for sleepovers, all that stuff. He was still serious but we were glad that he decided to enjoy his life again" Mia finished explaining.

Jason was shocked "Well, I don't really know what to say. It's been really hard for you Odd".

Odd simply nodded "Yeah. But I'm glad it happened because that's what made me this way".

They went silent after that.

30 minutes later trio finally arrived. And they were right. Tyron's guards were ready.

"How are we going to do this?" Odd asked Jason.

"Since they are expecting us I say we go say hello with guns blazing" Jason told him while reloading his gun "Mia, maybe it would be best for you to stay here where it's safe. We won't be able to protect you in there".

She nodded "But what am I supposed to do while I wait for you guys?".

"Try to call help. Tell them about the situation and that they are needed here urgently" Jason told here.

"But I don't know where we even are".

"Here" Jason told her while handing her piece of paper "Location is in there".

She nodded.

Jason turned towards Odd "You ready?".

Odd pulled out his gun "Ready".

"Remember what you learned and we will manage to do this" Jason told him. His words of inspiration.

Odd nodded.

Two of them got closer to the guards and than it happened.

"BANZAI!" Odd shouted and fired his gun.

First guard fell and others returned fire.

Bullet after bullet more guards fell and duo advanced towards the house while the rest of guards went after them.

"We are almost there" Odd told him "Come on".

He was so focused on the house that he didn't noticed guard aiming at him and shooting.

Guard wasn't that accurate but still managed to hit him. Bullet scratched his cheek and blood appeared.

Next second guard fell after Jason shot him.

"Ouch, that really hurts" Odd said as he touched his cheek.

"Come on Odd. Get inside".

Door opened and two of them entered the house and froze. C4 was all over the house.

"Um Jason- What now?" Odd was getting pale.

Jason looked around and found timer "10 minutes. That's as long as we have left".

Odd nodded "That's enough".

Suddenly they heard someone screaming.

"No! You monster! Don't take her away" female voice cried.

"That's mom" Odd said and raised his gun.

"We need to hurry Odd".

They went to the basement and guard rushed at them with knife in his hand.

Odd pulled the trigger and guard went flying on to the door crashing them down.

Duo rushed inside and found everyone else.

"Oh my god Odd!" his mom cried "They took Maya! Those monsters took her!".

"Where?! Where?!" Odd asked her while he untied her.

"Top floor! The office!" she said.

"Jason, untie them and get them out! I'm going after Maya" Odd told him and rushed out of the room.

"Odd no-" he tried to stop him but Odd was already gone "I can't belive it. Come on we need to get going".

"But what about Odd and Maya?!" Diana asked.

"Odd can take care of himself. Belive in him" Jason told her.

"But-"

"We need to go mom, fast" one of the sister told her.

Diana nodded sadly and followed Jason out of the house. Siren could be heard in the distance.

In the meantime Odd kicked office door open and found Maya. One of the held knife close to her neck.

"Drop the gun boy, or she is goner" man told him. But Odd had no intension to do so.

Instead he shot man in the leg making him drop Maya. Than he rushed at man and brought him to the floor.

"Get out of here Maya!" Odd ordered.

Man took this chance and headbutted him. Odd was now the one that is pinned to the floor. Man was on top of him and started to choke him.

"You get in our house, kill some of our man and you think that you are going to just walk away, huh? Well not on my watch" man told him.

Odd's vision started to get blur.

Suddenly man screamed and Odd saw that he was stabbed with a knife. Maya stabbed him.

"Let my brother go!" she screamed.

"You little cunt" man said angrily and elbowed her to the face.

Maya screamed in pain.

That was the last drop. Odd snapped.

Everything went black for him as he pushed man off himself, pinned him to the table and started to stab man with his knife over and over again through the chest. Man screamed and tried to punch Odd put they were so weak that Odd didn't even feel them.

When Odd got back to his sense he saw dead man underneath him with knife through his chest and his hands covered in blood.

Odd looked toward Maya. She was scared. Scared of him.

"Maya, please don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you".

She was shaking "You- You did that-".

"I know, but I wasn't in the control. Belive me" He begged her "I will explain it to you later but now we need to run".

Maya looked in her brother's eyes and she knew that hi isn't going to hurt her "Okay".

Suddenly beeping sound was heard. 10 seconds before detonation.

"Maya!" Odd rushed towards her.

He grabbed her and ran towards the window. He knew that they wouldn't make it to the front door so he went towards the closest exit. Window. He hugged her in order to protect her as best as possible and jumped through the window.

C4 exploded few seconds later.

Explosion sent them flying away from the house. Odd could fell buzzing in his ears, few metal shards cutting side of his head.

Few moments later they finally fell to the ground and Odd felt sharp pain going through his side. Moments before he passed out.

**This is it for this chapter. Next one will be the finale of this story so I hope you will stay around. Until next time. Peace out.**


	8. Finale

**Story finale is here guys. Enjoy.**

**3 months later**

Odd was sitting at the airport and he was waiting for his flight. In the meantime he was thinking about what happened during past 3 months.

After saving his family Odd spent 6 weeks at hospital so he could recover from his injuries. He got lucky to say the least. Few cuts and bruises but doctor said he will be fine. When C4 exploded few shards managed to make cuts that deep that there will be visible scars on the side of his head and one on the cheek. Only serious injury was the one that was caused when he fell. Iron rod went trough his side and after that he was bleeding a lot. If it wasn't for Jason who knows what would happen.

_Flashback_

"Odd! Odd wake up please!" Maya cried for him.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that she was so afraid "M- Maya- Are you okay?".

She nodded "Y- Yes, I'm okay. But Y- you are hurt!".

He winced in pain. It hurted like hell but he still managed to smile at her "As long as you are fine, I'm fine too".

Odd looked at the source of pain and saw iron rod going through his side and chuckled "Well this is wonderful, isn't it?".

Maya didn't understand his sarcasm "Wh- What?".

Odd smiled at her "Nothing, don't worry about it".

Suddenly footsteps were heard heading towards them "Odd?! Odd?! Answer me!" voice shouted.

"Jason. That's Jason" Odd said as he suddenly felt weaker "Call out for him Maya. He is our friend, he will help us".

Maya nodded "Okay Odd. We are here! Jason!".

Jason ran towards them and saw condition that Odd was in.

"Oh my god" he said as he kneeled next to Odd "How are you feeling?".

Odd chuckled again "I can't feel anything".

"That- That's good, right?" Maya asked him.

"No little one" Jason responded "It ain't good, not one bit".

"We need to help him than, we can't just leave him" Maya told him.

Odd shook his head "Yes you can, Maya. And you will".

"Cut the hero act Odd. This is not the place neither the time to die, so don't you dare die on me Odd" Jason told him sternly "Give me your hand and on count of 3 pull yourself up".

Odd nodded slowly nodded.

"Okay. One, two, three!" Jason said as he started pulling Odd up on his feet.

Odd screamed and fell forward on his knees while holding his side.

"Okay Odd, let's get you to safety" Jason told him and helped him to walk than turned towards Maya "Come on little one, help me".

She nodded and helped them.

Trio started walking towards the sound of sirens. Odd was stumbling on almost every step. He was barely staying awake.

"Don't go to sleep now Odd, you can't go to sleep" Jason said.

"Odd!" voices shouted at the same time.

Odd lifted his head and saw him mom and sisters rushing towards them. When they were really close Odd's legs finally gave up and he fell to the floor. Next moment he passed out.

_End of Flashback _

He woke up in hospital few days later. He was still in pain but that was understandable after everything he went trough.

Maya was spending almost every moment of her free time to be with him. That meant a lot to him considering what happened back at the office.

Police officers said that he won't be punished for what happened because he acted in self defense. Maya backed up his statement and so did Jason.

Jason wasn't with him every day since he had other things to attend to, or at least he said so.

His father woke up from coma after almost 2 months. Whole Della Robbia celebrated at their home. Odd couldn't be there since he wasn't yet ready to leave hospital and he didn't mind it at all. He was just glad that his dad was alive and well.

Odd missed another celebration while he was at hospital. His 17th birthday. Whole family was busy in town to spend time at hospital. Only Mia, Maya and Jason were with him that day.

_Flashback_

Odd was in his bed and was watching TV. It was his birthday and his whole family was in town so this will be first birthday that he spent alone.

Suddenly knock on the door snapped him out off his thoughts.

"Come on in" Odd said.

Three voices started to sing a song as they were entering the room. Firstly Mia, than Maya and than Jason.

"Happy birthday Odd!" Maya chirped and hugged him.

"Happy birthday bro!" Mia said and also hugged him.

"Happy birthday man" Jason said and fist bumped him.

Odd was happier now than he was in last 2 years. He wouldn't be alone after all.

"Thank you guys" he said and wiped his tears away, tears of happiness "Thank you".

Girls hugged him again "You are welcome!".

"You don't need to thank us Odd, it's the least we could do" Jason told him.

Odd simply nodded.

"So where is the cake, or presents, or something?" he asked.

Jason laughed and shook his head "Getting there already? Fine".

He stepped outside and moment later he brought cake inside.

"Make a wish Odd" Mia told him.

Odd thought about it and blown the candles.

"Happy birthday!" trio shouted.

"Are you going to tell us what you wished for?" Maya asked.

"Hm, no. I don't think I will" Odd responded with a smile.

"Oh come on, please" she insisted.

"Nope, not saying" he responded with wider smile.

"Ugh, fine" she finally gave up and hugged him.

"Okay, okay, enough with that" Jason interrupted them "Presents time!".

Everyone laughed at this. Who would say that Jason had it in him.

"Okay, who is first?" Odd asked them.

"Me! Me!" Maya insisted and gave it to him.

It was simple gift. Drawing that was obviously made by kid. It was really pretty so Odd smiled at it. It was him in the shining armor with shield in his left and sword in his right hand.

"This is beautiful Maya, thank you" Odd told her and hugged her.

"Okay, my turn!" Mia said.

Her gift was pretty nice too. Simple necklace with his name on it.

"Sorry if it's not good enough" Mia said "I was never good at choosing presents".

"It's great Mia" Odd hugged her "I like it".

It was Jason's turn. His gift left Odd speechless.

It was picture that was made while he was still going at Kadic. The one with his whole group of friends. Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy.

Something clicked inside his head.

"I need to go back" Odd whispered.

Mia was confused "Go where?".

Odd lifted his head to look at them. At Jason.

"Back to Kadic. It is time".

_End of flashback_

His mother called Delmas few days later and told him that Odd wants to come back. Delmas agreed and told her that Odd can come at the end of the month.

It was settled and now he is waiting for a flight that's going to take him back where he belongs. He said goodbye to his sisters, mom and dad. His parents said that they will come to visit him as soon as Mike gets better. He wanted to say goodbye to Jason as well but he couldn't find him.

Odd was walking through the terminal until suddenly he heard voice calling for him.

"Leaving without saying goodbye Odd?"

Odd turned around and saw Jason leaning against the wall "Hey Jas".

Jason walked towards him "Walk with me for a moment".

Odd nodded and two of them started walking towards the end of terminal.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked him.

Odd nodded "I am. I was running away from my responsibilities for to long. Now it's time for me to face them".

"What responsibilities?".

Odd sighted "You are my friend Jason, but I can't tell you about it. Not yet at least".

Jason nodded "It's okay, I understand. You will do so when you are ready".

They were quiet for some time while they were walking.

"You really matured Odd. I really mean it" Jason suddenly said "Everything that happened only proved that".

"I really hope I did, at least all this was worth something" Odd responded with a sigh.

They were at the gates that led towards Odd's plane.

"This is it than" Jason told him.

"It looks like it".

"I really enjoyed working with you Odd, you are great partner and great friend" Jason said as they shook hands.

"Same goes for you Jas" Odd responded.

Jason turned to leave but Odd stopped him "Will I see you again?".

Jason laughed "World works in mysterious ways Odd. You probably will".

He than started walking again.

Odd stood there like an idiot. Suddenly he heard voice that he didn't hear in a while.

"_Odd" _Franz told him.

"_Franz? Where were you for past 3 months?" _Odd asked him.

"_Let's just say I was investigating something"._

"_What?"._

"_I looked around about what Jason told you and it appears that he lied to you"._

"_What are you talking about?"._

"_His 'father' really existed and his daughter did too"._

"_But what was he lying about than?" _Odd was confused.

"_That man had only two daughters, no son" _Franz explained.

"_But he is my friend. Why would he lie to me?"_

"_He didn't want you to know who he really is"_

"_Who is he than?" _Odd asked him.

Like if he knew that they were talking about him Jason turned around and looked at Odd.

Odd looked into his eyes and saw it. It lasted for less than a second but Odd managed to recognize it. XANA's sign.

Jason smiled at him and than he got lost in the crowd of people.

Odd was so shocked that he was unable to move.

"_Son I think we should get going if we don't want to miss that plane_" Franz told him.

"_Yeah_" Odd agreed and walked through the gate.

**Well guys, this story is finally over. As usual I'm going to take a break for few days before I post new story. Thanks for staying with me during this one. Until next time, peace out.**


End file.
